User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All over the island the engines were working extra hard on their jobs as they puffed by each other.~~ ~~One day Wicki, was working with the streamliners when their bodies started to glow and the next thing they knew that they turn into humans.~~ ~~Wicki: Cool. You guys are getting the hang of this.~~ ~~But however they were having a hard time walking on two legs even Vinnie too.~~ ~~Wicki: But your walking could use a little work.~~ ~~So Wicki use her device to turn herself into a human. She had a white baseball hat that says frisco. A white shirt that has the number 4500 and meteor on it, dark blue short pants, blue socks, white sneakers and a ponytail.~~ ~~Wicki: "Let me teach you guys how to walk."~~ ~~She showed them how move one leg and then the other.~~ ~~Wicki: "Now let's see if you guys can try."~~ ~~That's exactly what they did.~~ ~~Wicki: "Good job. Let's begin our second task. We'll be starting to learn about how to run. I'll give a demonstration on running."~~ ~~She sprinted forward and jumped a hurdle.~~ ~~Wicki: "First off, Vinnie. Let's see how you run."~~ ~~Vinnie ran a lot faster than Wicki.~~ ~~Wicki: "Wow, Vinnie. You're getting the hang of this running skill."~~ ~~Vinnie: Thanks, babe.~~ ~~Wicki: "Connor. You're next!"~~ ~~Connor did a sprint.~~ ~~Wicki: "Good stamina, Connor. That was very good."~~ ~~The others had their turns just as Thomas arrived. "Guess what, Wicki! Dash Lightning is filming his new movie right here on Sodor! *mimicing Dash Lightning's voice* With a zoom! Boom! Lightning strikes twice!" He exclaimed excitedly.~~ ~~Wicki: "Wow! Dash Lightning! He's the most amazing superhero ever!" Then she turned to the human streamliners and said: "You guys can come too, since you know how to walk and run at the same time. Let's go!" *Ran off*~~ ~~Thomas lead them to the film set.~~ ~~Wicki: "I've never see the film set to be so huge and enormous too!"~~ ~~Thomas: "It's for Dash Lightning's new film: Dash Lightning vs. Speedy Zipsteam!"~~ ~~Connor: "It's incredible."~~ ~~Thomas: "I know."~~ ~~Caitlin: "I wonder where we would find Dash Lightining?"~~ ~~Dash Lightning: "Right here."~~ ~~Thomas and Wicki eyes went wide as they approached to him.~~ ~~Wicki: "It's an honor to meet you, Dash Lightning. We love your movies!"~~ ~~Thomas: "And we can't wait to see your new movie! I heard it's going to be amazing!"~~ ~~Dash Lightning: "I know. Who knows? You may even get to star in it."~~ ~~Wicki: (Gasp) "Can we?"~~ ~~Dash Lightning: "I'll have to check with the director. In the meantime, you guys and Philip can start building the set with Bob."~~ ~~Wicki: "You got it. Come on, guys, let's get building!"~~ ~~So that's exactly what they did. Philip couldn't stop thinking about the new film.~~ ~~Thomas: "Come on, Philip. There we'll be enough time to see the movie when we're done building." he said to him kindly.~~ ~~Philip: "Ok, Thomas." He went back to building.~~ ~~Wicki and the streamliner humans were working very hard with the building materials.~~